hotdfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Miyuki Sawashiro
Miyuki Sawashiro (沢城 みゆき, Sawashiro Miyuki?) nacida el 2 de junio de 1985 en Tokio, ella es una seiyūafiliada con Mausu Promotion. Ella hizo la voz de Puchiko en el doblaje en Inglés de Di Gi Charat the Movie y "Leave it to Piyoko", siendo una de los pocos actores de voz Japonesas en interpretar un papel en Inglés aparte de hacerlo en la versión original en Japonés. Ella no pudo estar presente para el doblaje en Inglés de la serie, Di Gi Charat debido a conflictos de agenda. Interpreta a Saeko en la serie. Papeles Anime *''Shootfighter Tekken'' (1990), Akemi Takaishi *''Di Gi Charat'' (1999), Puchiko/'Petit Charat', Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Di Gi Charat Summer Special'' (2000), Petit Charat/'Puchiko', Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Di Gi Charat Christmas Special'' (2000), Petit Charat/'Puchiko', Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Di Gi Charat - A Trip to the Planet'' (2001), Puchiko/'Petit Charat', Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Di Gi Charat Ohanami Special'' (2001), Puchiko/'Petit Charat', Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Galaxy Angel'' (2001), Mint Blancmanche, Puchiko (ep. 17), Yurippe (ep. 18), Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *''Di Gi Charat Natsuyasumi Special'' (2001), Petit Charat, Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Shiawase Sou no Okojo-san'' (2001), Kojopii *''Kokoro Library'' (2001), Iina, Kokoro Shindou (ep 11) *''Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat'' (2002), Petit Charat/'Puchiko', Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Galaxy Angel Z'' (2002), Mint Blancmanche, Pint, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *''Pita Ten'' (2002), Kotarou Higuchi, Theme Song Performance (ED) *''EX-Driver the Movie'' (2002), Angela Ganbino *''Princess Tutu'' (2002), Lamp Spirit (ep 5) *''Galaxy Angel A'' (2002), Mint Blancmanche, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *''Leave it to Piyoko!'' (2003), Puchiko *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003), Alchemist C (ep 26) *''Kaleido Star'' (2003), Sophie Oswald *''Di Gi Charat Nyo'' (2003), Petit Charat/'Puchiko' (Cappuccino), Theme Song Performance (OP 2-3, ED 2-5) *''Please Twins!'' (2003), Yuuka Yashiro *''Cromartie High School'' (2003), Puchiko (ep 25) *''The Galaxy Railways'' (2003), Berga (Ep. 9), Rifl (Ep. 21) *''Peacemaker'' (2003), Hotaru *''Aquarian Age the Movie'' (2003), Reina Arcturus *''Galaxy Angel S'' (2003), Mint Blancmanche *''Saiyuki Gunlock'' (2004), Child (ep 10) *''Keroro Gunso'' (2004), Girl (ep 20) *''Legendz: Yomigaeru Ryuuou Densetsu'' (2004), English A/Treasurer *''Rozen Maiden'' (2004), Shinku *''Galaxy Angel X'' (2004), Mint Blancmanche, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED 2) *''DearS'' (2004), Khi *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004), Amy (Ep. 19) *''Gunbuster 2'' (2004), Tycho Science *''Fighting Fantasy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan'' (2005), Two-chan *''Best Student Council'' (2005), Mayura Ichikawa, Theme Song Performance (ED) *''Basilisk'' (2005), Hotarubi, Ogen (young) *''D.C.S.S. ~Da Capo Second Season~'' (2005), Kanae Kudou *''Pani Poni Dash!'' (2005), Akane Serizawa *''Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid'' (2005), Xia Yu Lan *''Hell Girl'' (2005), Kanako Sakuragi (ep 23) *''Solty Rei'' (2005), Mii *''My-Otome'' (2005), Sara Gallagher *''Rozen Maiden: Träumend'' (2005), Shinku *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005), Ginko (younger, ep 26), Yoki (ep 12) *''Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyū Alice Rondo'' (2006), Lorina Lilina (Ep 9, 13) *''Rakugo Tennyo Oyui'' (2006), Tae Yanaka *''Glass Fleet'' (2006), Gouda (John-Fall's subordinate), Michel (brother) (10 yrs old) *''Hime-sama Goyojin'' (2006), Sobana Kana *''Otogi-Jushi Akazukin'' (2006), Ibara-hime, Theme Song Performance (ED2) *''Welcome to the NHK'' (2006), Yuu Kusano *''Black Blood Brothers'' (2006), Cassandra Jill Warlock *''Galaxy Angel Rune'' (2006), Mint Blancmanche (ep 7) *''Red Garden'' (2006), Claire Forrest *''Ghost Hunt'' (2006), Kuroda (eps 1-3) *''Negima!?'' (2006), Nekane Springfield, Shichimi, Theme Song Performance (OP8) *''My-Otome Zwei'' (2006), Sara Gallagher *''Rozen Maiden: Ouvertüre'' (2006), Shinku *''Utawarerumono'' (2006), Aruru *''Winter Garden'' (2006), Petit Charat/'Puchiko' (Cappuccino) *''Strike Witches'' (2007), Perrine-H. Clostermann *''Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette'' (2007), Beatrice *''Hidamari Sketch'' (2007), Announcer (ep 7), Landlady *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007), Female student B (ep 3), Shinichi Chiaki (young) *''Heroic Age'' (2007), Rekti Rekuu *''Kishin Taisen Gigantic Formula'' (2007), Kana Kamishiro *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' (2007), Chan, Kako *''Kamichama Karin'' (2007), Kazune Kujyou *''Sky Girls'' (2007), Yuuki Sakurano *''Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' (2007), Maria Tarō Sekiutsu, Theme Song Performance (OP) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007), Shizuku *''Blue Drop: Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku'' (2007), Hagino Senkōji *''Suteki Tantei Labyrinth'' (2007), Mayuki Hyūga *''Dragonaut -The Resonance-'' (2007), Akira Souya, Laura *''Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun'' (2007), Reika Hōjō, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *''Shugo Chara!'' (2007), Yoru, Shōta (ep 34), X-Chara/X-Egg, X-Diamond/Impurified Diamond, Yū Nikaidō (young), Ikuto Tsukiyomi (young) *''Hidamari Sketch'' (2007), Landlady *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2007), Hitomi *''Zoku Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' (2008), Maria Tarō Sekiutsu, Theme Song Performance (OP/ED) *''Persona -trinity soul-'' (2008), Jun Kanzato, Yuki Kanzato (ep 20), Ryō Kanzato (child) (ep 15) *''Kure-nai'' (2008), Shinkurō Kurenai *''Wagaya no Oinarisama.'' (2008), Zashiko Warashiko (ep 12) *''Glass Maiden'' (2008), Kirie *''Library War'' (2008), Asako Shibasaki *''Chiko, Heiress of the Phantom Thief'' (2008), Nozomi Kayama *''Hidamari Sketch × 365'' (2008), Landlady *''Strike Witches'' (2008), Perrine-H. Clostermann, Theme Song Performance (ED7, ED9, ED11, ED 12) *''Antique Bakery'' (2008), Kidnapped Child (ep 11) *''Natsume Yūjin-Chō'' (2008), Jun Sasada, Female High School Student (ep 10), Female relative (ep 1) *''World Destruction: Sekai Bokumetsu no Rokunin'' (2008), Maaya (ep 7) *''Eve no Jikan'' (2008), Chie *''Hakushaku to Yōsei'' (2008), Jimmy (ep 8-12) *''Yozakura Quartet'' (2008), Kotoha Isone *''Linebarrels of Iron'' (2008), Satoru Yamashita *''Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens'' (2008), Tsugumi Aoba, Jin Mikuriya (young) *''Shugo Chara!! Doki—'' (2008), Yoru, Nazotama *''Nodame Cantabile: Paris'' (2008), Chiaki Shinichi (childhood) *''Maria Holic'' (2009), Dorm Leader aka God aka Boss *''Touhou Musou Kakyou'' (2008), Marisa Kirisame *''CANAAN'' (2009), Canaan *''Tegami Bachi'' (2009), Lag Seeing *''Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom'' (2009), Drei/Cal Devens *''Tears to Tiara'' (2009), Lidia/Lydia *''Zoku Natsume Yūjin-Chō'' (2009), Jun Sasada *''Bakemonogatari'' (2009), Suruga Kanbaru *''Zan Sayonara Zetsubō Sensei'' (2009), Maria Tarō Sekiutsu *''Kokoro Library: Communication Clips'' (????), Iina *Sora No Mani Mani (????) Oumi Ayumi *''Kimi ni Todoke'' (2009), Ayane Yano *''Fairy Tail'' (2009), Ultear, Virgo, Ur *Tatakae Shishio The Book of Bantorra (2009) Mirepoc *Aika Zero (2009) E.T.A.I *The Sacred Blacksmith (2009),Doris *''Durarara!!'' (2010), Celty Sturluson *''Angel Beats!'' (2010), Iwasawa *''Black Rock Shooter'' (2010), Yomi Takanashi (Dead Master) *''Highschool of the Dead'' (2010), Saeko Busujima *Arakawa Under The Bridge (2010), Maria *The Legend Of Legendary Heroes (2010) Calne Kaynet *''Beelzebub'' (2011), Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV *''Gosick'' (2011), Cordelia Gallo *Softenni (2011), Leo Amachi *''Kamisama Dolls'' (2011), Kuuko Karahari *Hunter X Hunter (2011),Kurapica *Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon (2011),Honda Masazumi *Natsuiro Kiseki (2012),Suzu (Madre de Natsumi) *''Dantalian no Shoka'', Dalian Categoría:Seiyū